Avatar: Special Medicine
by Somedudewritinglemons
Summary: Aang has contracted a deadly illness, and there's only one cure: Do the horizontal earthbending form for 72 hours. It's a lemon. Aangx...harem. This contains mature content. lemons start in chapter 2
1. What do you do with excess chi?

**Avatar: Special Medicine**

**Well, here I am with my second lemon. As I said in my previous story, I take requests for any pairing, as long as I've heard of it and it doesn't piss me off. Again, still kind of new to this, be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. The following is a fan-fiction and nothing more. Please support the official release.**

**Warning: The following contains lemon… And an orgy… and the girls in the orgy… interact… if that's not for you… Go fuck yourself…**

**Summary: Aang's not feeling too hot lately. Luckily, Iroh knows a cure! What is this cure? Well, the Avatar girls will soon find out… The lemons start in chapter 2. This is just setting up the story... I know what you're thinking... Porn AND a story... what trickery is this? Well calm down, the story isn't that complicated...**

"Oh… My stomach… Is that you Bumi?"

"Yes Aang. It's me."

"Bumi… I don't think I'll make it… I'll be with you in the spirit world soon old friend…"

"Aang, Bumi's not dead. He's in the room with us right now…" Sokka explained.

"Sokka? Is that you?" Aang asked, clutching his stomach beneath the covers. The poor little guy had been in bed for the past 3 weeks sweating, throwing up, and moaning. No one could figure out what was wrong with the little dude.

"Yes Aang, it's me. I'm here for you buddy…" Sokka whispered, trying to comfort his poor friend. "… Sokka? Is that you?" Sokka grimaced. "He's not getting any better." "Why don't we ask Momo what to do?" Bumi suggested. Toph groaned, "Bumi, we keep telling you. Momo died two years ago! How you out-lived him I'll never know."

"There's got to be something we can do…" Zuko pondered, stroking his long beard. Not a Sozin-style beard, more like an Iroh-style. "Will you please shave that damn beard!?!" Mai shouted. She, admittedly, didn't really know the Avatar that well. This wasn't too upsetting to her… then again, nothing really was…

"I like my beard…" Zuko mumbled as Katara paced back and forth. "I wish there was something we could do. Even my water healing doesn't seem to do any good." Katara hated the current situation. It was the first time their entire group had been together in the past 4 years, after defeating the Phoenix King (Except for burying Momo. It turns out Sokka was right. Appa did want to eat him.)

"Maybe he's not really sick," Sokka suggested. "This could be some kind of Avatar-illness." Ty Lee's head instantly sported a torch above it (They don't have light bulbs, after all.) "I did notice something was wrong with his aura, but I thought it was just because he felt bad. But it's not unheard of for someone's chi system to get damaged enough to cause physical illness…" "If that's the case, maybe my uncle can tell us what's going on…" Zuko offered. "I'll get on Appa and ask him to come take a look at Aang."

Two days later, Appa landed, carrying his chubby passenger and bearded passenger. "I hear that Aang isn't feeling well. I've seen quite a bit in my time, so I may know what's wrong with him," the old man declared to the group of friends. "Please sir, he's right this way," Katara said, taking Iroh by the arm to lead him to Aang.

"Oh my Spirits… I think… I think I'm going to… HROWAH!!!" Iroh was splattered with Avatarial chunks. "This is disgusting… But it's more or less told me what's wrong with him. Katara, could you come speak to me in private?"

Katara instantly became worried. What if this disease was fatal? She hurriedly followed Iroh into the kitchen to speak. "Katara… does Aang go into the Avatar state very often?"

Katara had to think about this question… for all of two seconds… Post-war Earth had taken a lot of Avatar power to turn peaceful… But Aang did abuse the power quite a bit... 3 months ago to carve a mountain into a statue of himself... 2 months ago to surf the world's biggest tidal wave… 1 month ago to get a jar of cookies off the shelf (Damn near took out their whole kitchen…)

"Yeah… He does use it from time to time…" "I thought so… This happens to Avatars who abuse the Avatar state. You see, the Avatar State requires huge amounts of chi, more than one body, even an Avatar, could produce. So, in order to generate the power necessary, the body draws in chi from all around. Aang has spent so much time in the Avatar State, that even in his normal state, he is constantly drawing in chi. His illness is caused by his body not able to process all of that chi. It is trying to sweat and vomit it out, but it's not enough."

"So, how do we cure it?" Katara asked anxiously.

"Well, the good news is that it will wear off in about another week."

Katara sighed in relief.

"The bad news is that it will have killed him in about 4 days."

"WHAT!?! WE CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!!"

"The only way to stop Aang from dying is to have him lose so much chi that his body will be able to make it through the week without overloading, and the only way to do that is to have him constantly expend chi faster than his body can produce it." Iroh explained. "So, he just has to bend a bit?" Katara asked. "No. In Aang's present state, he is physically incapable of bending, plus even if he could, the action would only slow the rate of chi gain, not stop it, and that's not enough. There's only one way to save Aang's life."

Iroh bent forward to whisper his secret knowledge into Katara's ear. Katara was shocked, to say the least. "Oh… Well, we are married so… we have done **that **before," she stuttered out. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Iroh revealed woefully. "Oh no…" Katara moaned. "At this point, Aang has gained so much chi, that the drainage will have to last for a significantly long time. At least 72 hours. And the drainage must be constant. Your body will give out long before it's time…" Katara's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean…"

"You're going to need some help…"

Being the Avatar's wife sucked…

**NEXT TIME:**

Katara marched into the room like a woman possessed, angry like a ferocious Croco-lizard. "Zuko, Sokka, Bumi… GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!" "SHE'S GONE FERAL! RUN!" Bumi shouted, oddly aware of the situation, for once. The boys were soon out of the room. "Katara, what's going on?" asked Suki.

So, Katara explained. She explained the nature of Aang's disease, how to cure it, and that she needed her help. "But, what exactly are we supposed to do to make Aang expend chi?" Ty Lee asked. She could only think of one thing, but Katara certainly couldn't mean **that.**

"I'll show you" was Katara's response…

Slowly, but surely, she started marching towards Aang. Her hand slid up to her robe, undoing her sash, letting her dress fall to the ground. Her bindings were next, floating to the ground, revealing her massive breasts, which burst forth like a waterfall that had been contained by a dam, but was finally set free.

Dear Spirits, she did mean **that...**

**That's next time on Avatar: Special Medicine.**

**Oh noes! Edward Cullen is in your house! But look! A button that says "Review" Click on it to be transported to the land of reviewia, where the single worst book ever written doesn't exist, and use the power of your personal opinion to keep the crappy romance vampires away!**


	2. Waterbending

**Chapter 2: "Water-bending"**

Katara marched into the room like a woman possessed, angry like a ferocious Croco-lizard. "Zuko, Sokka, Bumi… GET OUT!!!"

"SHE'S GONE FERAL! RUN!" Bumi shouted, oddly aware of the situation, for once. The boys were soon out of the room.

"Katara, what's going on?" asked Suki.

So, Katara explained. She explained the nature of Aang's disease, how to cure it, and that she needed her help.

"But, what exactly are we supposed to do to make Aang expend chi?" Ty Lee asked. She could certainly think of one thing, but Katara certainly couldn't mean **that.**

"I'll show you" was Katara's response…

Slowly, but surely, she started marching towards Aang. Her hand slid up to her robe, undoing her sash, letting her dress fall to the ground. Her bindings were next, floating to the ground, revealing her massive breasts, which burst forth like a waterfall that had been contained by a dam, but was finally set free.

Dear Spirits, she did mean **that.**

"K-Katara…? What are you-" Aang asked, before Katara cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Aang, I don't have time to explain, but Iroh says that this will make you better."

Katara gracefully slid down to Aang's waist. The erotic display was already getting the young air-bender quite aroused, as Katara could plainly see from his… bulge. Aang noticed the girls behind Katara, watching with intrigue. Sensing his concern, Katara quickly explained, "It's okay. They're here to help,"

This allowed Aang to relax a little, as Katara undid his pants. Mai and Suki immediately became jealous of Katara. She got a tree, and they only got bushes? Unfair!

Hey, he is the Avatar. So, let's just say he's spent his entire life moving a giganti rock.

Katara's hand grasped Aang's shaft and began moving up and down. Aang hissed at the sudden contact. Katara smiled and began licking the tip tenderly, kissing it every once in a while. Slowly, the kissing turned to sucking, until Katara was moving her lips up and down the rock hard penis. How she managed to fit that gigantic thing in her mouth, I'll never know, but nevertheless, she managed to take the entire thing into her mouth, drawing upon it with full force.

The sensations Aang was feeling were incredible. The inside of Katara's mouth cradled his shaft so perfectly, and the movements of her tongue were practically killing him. He could even swear he could feel the back of her throat. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he-

Speak of the devil, Aang set forth a mighty blast of "water-bending". Katara, being the humble and obedient wife that she was, (Not to mention the master "Water-Bender") was careful not to spill a drop, swallowing the load for her sick husband.

"Now that's devotion…" Suki commented.

A wave of pleasure fell over Aang. The air suddenly began to feel very cool. Katara lifted her hand up to his forehead. She proceeded to announce, "Well, his fever's going down. It looks like Iroh wasn't just lying so he could spy on us."

Surprised, Iroh lurched back, knocking his ladder back from the window on onto the ground, knocking his fat-ass unconscious.

Her job far from over, Katara moved up to Aang's top, positioning her breasts in front of his face. Aang immediately accepted the invitation, and began licking and sucking upon her nipples. Hearing Katara's satisfied moans inspired him to lift his arms for the first time in weeks, in order to knead the supple flesh. Katara had always been blessed with beauty, but in the years since the Phoenix King's defeat, her body had grown into the most beautiful anyone had ever seen. Her breasts were massive, her waist was thin, and her ass was tight, yet full: an almost perfect proportion, hell THE perfect proportion for a woman's body (44, 26, 42, if you must know.)

As Aang played with her breasts, Katara lowered herself upon his manhood, opening her nether-regions for entrance. Aang was disappointed to find his new playthings pulled away, but it was necessary for Katara to position herself just the right way on his cock. And he had to admit, the view was fan-fucking-tastic. The light glistened off of her sweaty body in just the right way for ultimate-sexiness, as her undone hair fluttered through some mystical wind that seemed to blow inside just for her. Not to mention that her breasts were in the exact perfect position for their full size to be on display.

Katara wasted no time in beginning to move her hips up and down, her vagina wrapped tightly around Aang's penis. Beginning to get some of his strength back, Aang began moving his hips in tune with her own, until a rhythm was established. His left hand reached around to grab her ass for stability and his right reached up to tenderly stroke her face. Even in the sickest of health, Aang always felt the need to show Katara how much he loved her.

Katara responded by leaning down to kiss Aang. This proved to be even better, as now she was forced to move back and forth, rubbing the two lovers' nipples together, stimulating both of them. She moaned in pleasure, and he hissed in delight, as the two slowly reached their climaxes together.

The erotic display was certainly having different effects on the many women. Toph, being blind, couldn't see what was happening very well, and so was extremely curious about what was going on (She, obviously, knew it was sex, but the vibrations were too erratic to make out)

Mai was becoming extremely nervous, knowing that she would soon be expected to cheat on Zuko. Although, she did have that freebee saved up from that time when that Earth Kingdom Slut who showed up blathering on about tea coupons and such. (For the record, that's how married couples get past adultery, if they want to stay together… with a freebee… Oh, the freebee...)

Ty Lee and Suki were becoming quite excited. As Kyoshi warriors, part of their stealth training had involved seduction and sex training (for assassinating horny bastards and the like), but this was the first time they would be able to actually apply what they knew (Sokka, being so "manly" insisted upon taking the lead every time in sex. Unfortunately, he was a fucking idiot (Fucking being both an adjective and the situation). Seriously! Did she have to draw him a map!?!) Plus, Ty Lee had always been a free spirit.

A good few hours later, Katara was spent. She was tired, sweaty, and her vagina was as full as a fat guy at Thanksgiving and as dry as a desert in summer. (Yeah… That turning you on?) "I can't take any more… Toph, tag in…" "Toph…?" Aang wondered aloud. "Toph!" he realized when he saw the blind girl walking towards him.

**NEXT TIME!!!**

"You ready for this Twinkle-toes?" she asked, snapping Aang back to reality. He had drifted off into La-La-land, while staring at her. How could it have taken him this long to realize how beautiful she had become?

She placed her hand upon his chest, as she sat down on his stomach. She smirked before gracefully spinning around and bending over to place her head above his penis. All Aang could think at the new sight of Toph's bottom was "Damn, that's a nice view"

"W-Wait! Toph! I'm married to Katara!" Aang protested, suddenly realizing what was happening.

"Aang," Katara began, "Just this once, it's fine. This is the only way to cure you. That's why all of these girls are here"

"All of these…" Aang blushed furiously, realizing the fun time ahead of him.

**THAT'S NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN, STOP READING PORN AND GO GET A GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S WHAT I DID! NOW I'M WRITING PORN!!! I'M REALLY FUCKING EXCITED RIGHT NOW, FOR SOME REASON!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

**Oh noes! Satan has appeared in your basement, or wherever the hell you are jerking off at! He's come to steal your penis! (I didn't say, "or vagina" because I'm fairly certain no women are reading this... Plus it's kind of easy to imagine how to steal a penis. I'm not sure how you would go about removing a vagina... I imagine you would need forcepts...) But hark! A button that says review! Click it and use the power of your personal opinion to summon St. Michael the Archangel to save you!!!**

I like to remind my audience that what they're doing is naughty...


	3. Rock hard!

**Wow. I got a lot of reviews. I'm so happy! Even my normal stories on my other account don't get this many reviews. I guess you should never underestimate the power of porn. Too many reviews to write back to. I'll just respond to the ones I didn't write back to here. If I forget someone, it's only because I got so many.**

Roflcakes- I'm glad to know that I'm making you laugh. My only purpose in life is to entertain.

Anon- I'll update as I can. I'm a bit busy, as I'm writing a book... as in an actual book that might get published and make me money... no, this one's not a porno. It's a fantasy/Action/Adventure. Think Harry Potter, except the main character isn't all whiney and ball-less.

Somegirlreadinglemon- thank you so much for the detailed and worded review. That really helped me improve my writing.

Tripleaang- I'm aware that the notes are annoying. I'm just naturally a comedy writer, so I can't help but sprinle in a little bit of comedy into everything I write, and that's the easiest way to do it. And yes, Toph is next...

Hellatthenoobatmall- See somegirlreadinglemon

AvatarNarutoBleach- I will do my best.

kataang-girl14- Yes... yes he will...

The Big Rocky Eye- I'm glad to know you're excited. I lways feel a kinship with the reviewers who leave actual criticism. It fuels me. (Take the hint other people. I want to know what I'm doing wrong...

CyclonePsycho- Ha! I love when I win! It means everyone else loses! HA HA!!! LOSERS!!! ... I love you too... So what are you wearing right now? Describe to me what you're doing to yourself... uh-huh... AW! NASTY! HA HA!!!

**So it seems like a lot of you are reading this story for its humor... that or you're too embarassed to admit what horny bastards you are. "Oh, the sex? bah! What rubbish! Too low-brow for my high intellect. The comedic aspect possesses a certain charm, however" Well, I hope it's the last one. Despite all of her potential, I couldn't find too many opportunites to work in comedy for Toph. There are a few tidbits, but nothing major. If you miss the comedy, go read my other story. There are some giggles in there...**

**Chapter 3: Earth-bending**

"So… Sex…" Toph thought aloud on her way over to Aang. "Well, this will be interesting. Never done it before."

Toph was always quite blunt, when it came to these matters.

Being blind, she felt no shame as she undressed, as she didn't have any conceptions about appearance or judgments (Although she understood the idea, it never actually registered with her subconscious.) She had to admit, she had been looking forward to this. A large part of her had always admired the Airbender, since he was the one who had taught her to be free and not controlled by her parents. She felt a special bond with him and was willing to do anything for him. Plus, the whole sex-thing intrigued her.

It was quite a shame that Toph was blind. She would never be able to see what a beautiful body she had. It was ironic that Toph was such a tomboy, because if you had to use one word to sum up her body after puberty, it would probably be "angelic" Her hair had grown long, and despite poor personal hygiene, was quite smooth and silky. Her breasts, though not as big as Katara's, were nothing to sniff at. They were quite large in their own right, and with creamy, milky skin composing them they were as soft to the touch as velvet, yet quite firm in consistency. Her body was tight. It wasn't quite as curvy as some of the other girls, yet not scrawny by any means. She had also grown much taller, now being about Sokka's old height (Sokka, of course, was still taller than her now, having grown quite a bit himself)

In short, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

"You ready for this Twinkle-toes?" she asked, snapping Aang back to reality. He had drifted off into La-La-land, while staring at her. How could it have taken him this long to realize how beautiful she had become?

She placed her hand upon his chest, as she sat down on his stomach. She smirked before gracefully spinning around and bending over to place her head above his penis. All Aang could think at the new sight of Toph's bottom was "Damn, that's a nice view"

"W-Wait! Toph! I'm married to Katara!" Aang protested, suddenly realizing what was happening. "Aang," Katara began, "Just this once, it's fine. This is the only way to cure you. That's why all of these girls are here" "All of these…" Aang blushed furiously, realizing the fun time ahead of him.

"So, this is a penis…" Toph commented, holding the soft flesh in her hands. Her vibrations didn't afford her any kind of detail on a person's body, so feeling it in her hands allowed her to picture a surprisingly accurate mental image. She was amazed as the seemingly dead hunk of mass in her tiny hands magically sprung to life, becoming hard and stiff. Toph, having begun puberty during their adventures, resulting in an awkward conversation, had become fascinated with sex from the beginning. Upon returning to the Bei Fong estate (Have you ever noticed how Toph is the only character with a last name?) She had proceeded to force her servants to go forth, collect as much material on the subject as possible, and read it aloud to her (Which was very awkward for them)

So, Toph has a pretty good idea of what she was dealing with here. She took the penis in her hands and began vigorously yanking it up and down. This was totally different from what Aang was used to. Since the gentle, maternal Katara had been his only partner to date, Aang had only had gentle, loving sex. This was much more fast-paced and dynamic… And it was awesome.

Toph furrowed her brow in concentration, as she energetically jerked Aang off. Feeling herself become aroused, she reached down to her waist and began rubbing and stroking herself, especially around her clit. Seeing this only served to make Aang more aroused, and pushed him towards his next orgasm, covering Toph's face in the white mess.

Curious, Toph rubbed some off and tasted it. "Salty…" she thought aloud as she wiped the rest away.

The other girls winced at the sight. What was wrong with this girl?

Gaining more of his strength back, Aang sat up, and positioned himself over Toph. Now, Aang was unclear on something. What it was, I'm not sure. No one ever told him either Toph was a virgin, it hurts when women lose their virginity or not to ever take a virgin from behind, because that makes the pain worse (The pain is caused by the tearing of the hymen. From behind, the penis enters at a different angle, gets deeper in certain areas, and tears the hymen more fully).

Whatever the situation, he plowed into Toph's virgin vagina doggy style. Toph fought to keep back the tears. Aang immediately realized he'd made a mistake when he saw the blood. Feeling his vibrations, Toph assured "It's fine… Go ahead… but I'm going to kill you later…"

Aang leaned down, placed his head on Toph's shoulder, wrapped his arms around her stomach, and proceeded to thrust in and out of her. Being the tomboy that she was, Toph soon got over the pain, and found herself displeased with Aang. "Faster! Please!" she cried out.

"She does realize that we're helping him, right?" Mai asked.

Still, Aang was just as concerned about Toph as himself, and complied. Toph absolutely **loved **the rough feeling as Aang plowed into her ferociously. His left hand moved north and began viciously attacking her breasts. He used his other hand to guide Toph's face towards him, so he could plunge his tongue into her mouth and begin exploring every crevice. Toph cried out as her first orgasm rocked her body.

Not done yet, Toph pushed Aang down on the bed, holding him there with her surprisingly strong arms. She may be helping him, but she's still Toph damn it! Dominance is her middle name (Apparantly she's the only character with one of those either...Actually, Sokka and Katara had last names for a while when they were Mr. and Mrs. Fire...) She lifted herself up and came down upon his rock hard cock with the force of the boulders she moved with her magic Asian shit... As he winced in pleasure, she rode him up and down like she was on top of a zebra-donkey. He felt like he was about to explode from the sheer wetness of her vagina as she moaned out various cries of pleading and ecstasy. She lifted her well-developed breasts to her face and began sucking her own nipples as her secong orgasm rocked her body like a hurricane. (Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!... Actually, that could be a sex-pun... This chapter uses the word "Rock" a lot...)

Hours later, Toph fell over, exhausted. "Tag me out! Please!" she cried. The plea was met with a sigh. "I guess that means it's my turn… I'd hoped I could use this freebee with the steamy servant boy in the garden… oh well, some things just aren't meant to be…" Immediately recognizing the voice, Aang looked up to see a naked fire-lady staring him in the face.

Fire nation girls were definitely a breed apart.

**NEXT TIME!!!**

Noticing his friend's unrest, Sokka perked up. "Zuko, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Zuko replied, rubbing his temples. "I just feel like I should be concerned about Mai…"

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, curious.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like… like she's not being faithful or something…"

"Zuko, that's crazy. Mai loves you with all her heart. Why, she's probably thinking about you right now"

'_God, I wish Aang could give Zuko lessons or something, this kid's an animal! Ol' Limp-dick could learn a thing or two.' _Mai thought, as Aang pounded into her.

Well… technically, Sokka was right…

**Oh noes! Humpty Dumpty has fallen off of the wall… But hark! A button that says review! Click it to… Actually, you know what? Fuck him. Humpty Dumpty's a bastard. I hope he rots. Plus, we already know that all the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put him back together, so I think it's a pretty safe assumption that YOU can't… I mean… look at you… disgusting… Actually, I think the only reason it didn't work for them is because the king's horses were helping. Horses don't have fingers, just hooves. They probably would've just stomped on Humpty and made it worse… Anyway, REVIEW YOU LAZY BASTARDS!!!**


End file.
